


Miss Quill may in the smallest possible way, like Matteusz

by FlatJeremy2



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Acceptance, Cooking, Emergency - Freeform, Family, Fear of Death, Friendship, Loneliness, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlatJeremy2/pseuds/FlatJeremy2
Summary: Matteusz sees Miss Quill sit alone each evening. He knows what it is like to be alone and lonely. While he is unsure they will truly by friends, he wants her to know she isn't alone. She learns to tolerate his presence; but one night when Matteusz is rushed to the hospital, she discovers that she has become accustomed to him.





	1. Miss Quill lonely but not alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matteusz sees Miss Quill sit alone each night. He decides one night that he will join her. He wants to let her know she isn't alone, Miss Quill however sees his presence as more of an intrusion.

Matteusz had only been living with Charlie and Ms. Quill a couple of days, but found the evening routine predictable. They would order takeout and eat in the kitchen. Ms. Quill would join them, but rarely spoke.  Finished, they would load the dishwasher, and clean the table. Ms. Quill would go to the living room while Charlie and him would go to their room.

Later Matteusz would then watch the clock as it clicked nine. He would hear Ms. Quill get up and go to the kitchen to make coffee, only to return. “Charlie?” Matteusz looked at his boyfriend. “Does she always sit alone?”

He turned from the computer and thought a moment. “I suspect she enjoys her space. I know if I spend too much time around her, her disposition sours.”

Matteusz studied Charlie. “You are calling April yes?”

“Yes. I told her I’d check in, see how her heart is doing.”

Matteusz picked up his physics text and headed for the door. “I will be back in a bit.”

Matteusz descended the stairs and entered the kitchen. He filled water in the kettle and took out a mug. Quietly he opened the cupboard and grabbed some chocolates. He waited patiently till steam started to come from the kettle, and unplugging it before it whistled. He poured the hot water over the coffee grounds, and let them steep. He poured the coffee in a mug, and then balanced the drink and chocolates on his book.

He could feel Ms. Quill bristle at his presence, as he entered the living room. But she ignored him. He walked past her quietly and set the mug on a coaster and chocolates on the table. Then sat quietly in a chair and read.

Ms. Quill looked up from her book and glared at him. “I am not tutoring you in the evening Matteusz.”

He continued to sit quietly reading his book. She wasn’t sure what made her less at ease, him having ignored her threat or having ignored her. In the end he was quite, so she ignored him.

At ten he got up from his chair and climbed the stairs. He entered the room and saw Charlie in bed. Matteusz took off his shirt and pants then crossed the room. Charlie lifted the sheets for Matteusz to join him.

“You warmed my spot for me,” Charlie smiled and rolled over. Matteusz snuck his arm under Charlie’s head, the other over his chest pulling him in close. “I love you,” Charlie whispered. “I love you too.”


	2. Saturday night dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting his job for the first day, Matteusz is excited and proud of himself. He decides to use his new found money to thank his new family for taking him in, by making them dinner.

Matteusz lay in bed. He was nervous and excited to start his first shift at the coffee shop. He looked at the clock, seven. Quietly he rose from bed and got dressed. He slipped into the bathroom to fix his hair then made his way to the hall. But before he reached the door, he tripped on the rug. “Damn.”

“Are you alright?” Charlie said sitting up.

“I am sorry. I was trying to be quiet.” He righted himself and shook out his pants.

“I was awake.”

Matteusz went to their bed and gave Charlie a kiss. “Sleep in.”

"Oh, I am going to. Bed all to myself,” he teased. Matteusz gave him a pouty face then turned to leave, but Charlie took his hand. Charlie didn’t want Matteusz to leave but knew that this job was important to him. “Would you mind if I stop by after your shift, around 1? Just to see how your day went.”

“I would like that, yes.” He gave his hand a final squeeze and Charlie let go.

Charlie heard the front door close. He crossed the room and watched Matteusz from the window, as he disappeared down the street. He was proud of him. Though, the idea of the whole bed to himself drew him back. He crawled under the covers and rested his head on Matteusz’s pillow.

 

* * *

 

At quarter to one, Charlie put on his coat and headed to the door. Leaving the flat, he wondered how Matteusz had faired. He had told him he would be there after his shift, but he really wanted to see him working; even if just for a couple of minutes through the window. He quickened his pace. He wasn’t sure why he felt so nervous. He just wanted things to have gone well.

He arrived at the shop and saw Matteusz behind the counter; he had just taken off his apron. Charlie felt disappointed. Matteusz looked up at him and smiled. He knew. Matteusz spoke to the owner and shook his hand, then put his apron on once more. Charlie walked up to the counter.

“Good afternoon sir.” Matteusz tried to keep a straight face. “Can I get you anything?”

“Yes, I hear you make a good coffee. Could I have one, and a green tea?”

“Of course. Would that be for here or to go?”

“I don’t know?” Charlie said breaking character. “Do you want to hang here for awhile, or should we take to go?”

“For here then,” Matteusz winked.

Charlie went over to the window and sat on their couch. A couple of minutes later, Matteusz joined him. “It went well then?”

“It did,” Matteusz replied, taking his seat. “It was a little mad at lunch, but I did fine. I had an idea for tonight though. You and Ms. Quill are patrolling the school this afternoon?”

“Yes. It has been quiet, but she feels it necessary.”

Matteusz looked happy. “Then I have a surprise, be home for 4:30?”

“We will try.”

Matteusz put his arm around Charlie and they melted into their couch, relaxing on a lazy afternoon.

 

* * *

 

On the way to their flat, Matteusz stopped by the supermarket and picked up supplies for the evening. His stomach had been bothering him, nerves. He carried the bags home and set them on the counter. He didn’t have too long but wanted to cook a meal for his new family.

They had been eating too much takeout. Charlie and Ms. Quill seemed to have a higher metabolism, but Matteusz feared his belly was getting soft. He thought it was time they started to eat home cooked meals. Matteusz carefully tidied as he went along, he knew Ms. Quill would not put up with a messy kitchen. In the end he may have cooked too much food, but he enjoyed doing it.

Around 4:30, the door opened and Charlie came into the kitchen. “Are you cooking?” A smile flashed across his face. He went up behind Matteusz and wrapped his arms around him, trying to sneak a peak.

“Come, keep me company,” Matteusz invited him.

Charlie sat down and watched Matteusz. “I would like to cook with you sometime.” He rather liked the idea of cooking, or at least cooking with his boyfriend. He had never done so. There were so many things he wanted to do with Matteusz. As he watched him hovering over the hob, he began to wonder how Ms. Quill would take his effort…

The door opened and Ms. Quill entered. After but a moment she grabbed her nose. “What is that smell?” She dashed into the kitchen and glared at Matteusz. “Will it go away? The whole house smells of it!” Taking a pot off the hob she threw it through the window. “You did not expect me to eat that, did you?”

No, Charlie thought to himself. The food smelled good. Well the one pot smelled strong, but he could smell chocolate as well, she would like that…

The door opened and Ms. Quill entered. “What is that smell?” she said with great interest. “Is it meat?“ She entered the kitchen and looked at the cutting board, still wet with blood. She licked her lips and drew in closer. "Did you use the knives?”

“Yes,” Matteusz replied.

Reaching down she stopped. "And this, is it a hammer?”

“Mallet.”

She gave a wicked smile. “What is it for?” In her heart she new, but needed to say the words. “Bludgeoning meat?”

No Charlie shivered. He hoped she would never take such interest in food preparation. He didn’t have to ponder any longer though; she had arrived. Charlie went into the hall and greeted her.

“What?” she questioned him.

Charlie kept his voice low. “Matteusz is making dinner.”

“Why all the drama then?” Charlie was taken aback; she didn’t actually seem to object. “Oh I see, nasty Ms. Quill might hurt his feelings,” She scowled at him. “I am sure he is a capable cook, he makes an adequate coffee.” With that she left him for her room and closed the door.

Charlie returned to the kitchen. “Everything ok?” Matteusz inquired. “Yes. Can I help with the table?” Matteusz nodded and he set to work.

Just after five Matteusz called them in to sit. He described the dishes to them as he served. Charlie tried them all with great interest. The one he found strong smelling was actually very good. He watched Ms. Quill, who ate a good helping of all. She didn’t stick up her nose or saying anything unto with. Finished she looked at Matteusz and gave a polite nod.

“Wait Ms. Quill, I have one more dish. One I think you will enjoy.”

He got two new plates, placed two doughnuts on them and dusted them with powdered sugar. He returned and placed one before each of them. “Polish doughnut. Usually stuffed with jam, but I found ones with chocolate instead.”

Ms. Quill picked it up and gave it a deep sniff. She took a bite, and than another. Charlie smiled at Matteusz, “clearly a winner.” When she was finished, she entered the kitchen, and returned with another doughnut.  She could feel them starring at her as she went to her room. She turned her head and glared. "What, I don’t eat Polish food. What if I am hungry in an hour?” Then disappeared.

Charlie reached across the table and gave Matteusz a kiss. He could see his hand on his stomach. “Are you ok?”

“Yes, just over did it a bit today.”

“Go relax, I will clean up.” Matteusz smiled and went upstairs. He stretched out on the bed and felt better. His weekends were going to be busier, but he felt proud of himself. He had a job, and he had made the first of what he hoped were many meals for his new family. He curled under the blankets and yawned. Before he knew it, he fell asleep.

 


	3. An emergency in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matteusz falls ill. Charlie and Miss Quill rush him to the hospital. But everything about the place only makes Charlie feel more helpless and lost.

Charlie finished cleaning up the dishes and made his way up to their bedroom. Entering he saw Matteusz asleep in their bed. He was proud of him. He had worked his first shift at the coffee shop, then turned around and made his family supper. He more than deserved a break.

He turned the light down, and went to the computer to research polish recipes. Matteusz had promised to cook with him; he wanted to find something they would both enjoy making.

Around six, he heard Matteusz mumbling to himself. He went to the bed to check in on him. He placed his hand on his shoulder. It was hot. It should not be hot. “Matteusz, Matteusz,” he said giving him a gentle shake. He roused and looked at Charlie. He was sweating and looked pale. “Quill!” He could hear her dash up the stairs, stop outside the door for a second, then entered.

“Why have you called?” She broke off her speech when she saw Matteusz. “Is this because of his cooking? Shall I expect this to happen to me as well?” She didn’t look happy, but went to his side.

“No. He had complained earlier about his stomach, he thought it was nerves.”

She placed her hand on his forehead. “He is very hot.”

Matteusz lifted his head, shivering. “I need Doctor.”

“Hospital I think,” she turned to the door, “I will find a ride.”

Ms. Quill descended the stairs and slipped outside. She banged on the neighbouring flat’s door. A light turned on. “Come on,” she said impatiently. A lady answered the door. “I need to commandeer your vehicle, you have one don’t you?”

The woman looked confused. “Are you the police?”

“No,” Ms. Quill stared at her. “I am your neighbour. Do you have one or not? “

"Yes, but I don’t see what you are on about.”

My…” Ms. Quill wasn’t sure how to explain their situation. “My Matteusz, is ill and needs to see a doctor.”

“I am a doctor.” On that news Ms. Quill grabbed her arm and pulled her towards their flat. Then paused. “Wait, a doctor doctor, or one of those useless doctors of teeth.”

“Doctor,” the lady answered protesting Quill’s grip. Letting go, the doctor followed her into the flat and up to the boy’s room. Finding Matteusz on the bed she felt his forehead.

“Speak to me,” she said looking at Charlie. “Has he taken or complained about anything?”

“His stomach. He complained earlier.”

The doctor lifted his shirt and felt his stomach. She shook her head, and then felt lower. “It’s his appendix, it is very inflamed. He needs to go to the emergency. I will bring the car around, can you manage him down the stairs?”

Charlie turned round the bed, put Matteusz’s arm round him and tried to lift. He couldn’t do it. “Quill,” She rounded the corner and assisted.

By the time they got him down the stairs the car had pulled up front. They eased Matteusz into the backseat. Charlie spun round the car and got in the other side. Ms. Quill sat in passenger side.

They pulled into the Whiston Road Surgery. Getting out of the car the doctor grabbed a wheel chair to put Matteusz in. Charlie pushed him through the emergency doors. “We need help!” He yelled as they entered. A woman at the desk looked up and motioned him forward.

“It is ok Janet, they are with me.”  
  
“Doctor freeman, you aren’t on call are you?”

“No, but…being neighbourly I suppose. He has an infected appendix. Is Carlson here?”

“Yes, but heading home soon.”

“Page him for me.”

Freeman turned to the young man in the wheel chair. He was awake and calm, holding his friend’s hand. Carlson entered the Emerge and she went to speak to him.

“I will be ok Charlie,” the words fell on deaf ears.

“I don’t like this, you ill.” Charlie’s face was wet. “I can’t protect you from yourself.”

Ms. Quill, who was studying her mobile, pulled Charlie behind her.

“What are you doing?” He tried to free her grip, but she fast.

“Is this true?” She threatened Matteusz, holding the screen to his face. “Are you a bomb?” Charlie tried to protest. “It says it right here, your appendix can explode. Who makes of race of exploding people?” Ms. Quill paused. “Actually that might be ingenious.”  
  
“I am not going to explode,” Matteusz replied, spreading his hands apart. “It is an expression, just means it might burst open.”

“Burst like a bomb!” His words did little to convince her. She returned to her mobile.

“Stop saying bomb,” Charlie tried to quiet her. “You are making people uncomfortable.” Charlie finally ducked around Quill and held Matteusz’s hand.

Ms. Quill went back to her reading. “Ok, not a bomb. Really all this fuss over something that doesn’t even do anything.”

“It is doing something now,” Matteusz winced.

Two orderlies came over and started to wheel him away. “Where are you taking him?” Charlie objected. “Where he goes I go.”

Doctor freeman held up her hand, stopping him. “No, you must wait here. We are going to take him in for observation, but I think we may need to remove his appendix. It’s too inflamed for treatment.”

Charlie stopped his protest and watch them wheel Matteusz away. He took his mobile out and sat across from Quill. He scanned as many pages on the topic as he could. “I think he will be ok,” he tried to convince himself. “It is pretty common, though he will have a scar.”

“No scar not earned in battle is worthy.” Ms. Quill quipped.

Twenty minutes elapsed before the nurse came to see them. “Doctor Freeman asked me to inform you Matteusz is being prepped for surgery. I need you to fill in this form. Are you family?”

Charlie took the board. But didn’t speak.

“Yes,” Ms. Quill spoke for him.

Charlie just zoned out. Lights around him flickered; cries came from someone in the next row of seats. People passed him by in a blur. He felt stuck in a time lapse, out of touch with the moment.

The pen dropped off the board; it swung back and forth attached to a string. Charlie watched it. Clever he thought. They must loose many to need such a thing. He shook his head trying to focus on the form.

Name, that was easy. Address. He instinctively wrote his. Birthdate. Charlie drew a blank, he didn’t know. How could he not know Matteusz’s birthdate? He looked down the list of questions. He couldn’t think of half of what was required of him.

Parents. Should he call Matteusz parents? They threw him out. Did they still have a right to know?

Ms. Quill moved to the seat beside him and took the board. Charlie watched her fill it in. She knew his birthday. “How do you know his birthday, when I don’t.” He began to feel like a horrible boyfriend. How had they never talked about it?

She looked at him. “I am a teacher, I have access to his personal information.” She held up her arm, the record was on her mobile.

Charlie stared at what she wrote for his date of birth, December. He felt relieved that it had not passed; he wouldn’t have forgiven himself if he had missed it. Birthdays seemed important here. He pulled his legs up to his chest, rested his chin on his knees.

An hour had passed. Ms. Quill had taken out her novel to read. Charlie just sat transfixed on the door Freeman had taken Matteusz through. The door opened, and she stepped through. Charlie rapped Ms. Quill’s leg and stood up. He crossed the room fixated on her face. It was calm. Not dour like on TV when bad news was to be passed on.

She rested her hand on Charlie’s shoulder. He felt a lump form in his throat. Was he wrong? “He is fine. We needed to remove his appendix, but were able to use laparoscopy. There should be minimal scaring. He is resting now, but will need to spend the night.” The doctor looked to Ms. Quill. “Are you his mother?”

Ms Quill looked down her nose at her. “Do I look old enough to be his mother?”

“Oh,” said Doctor Freeman. “I can’t let you in then, only family. Hospital policy.”

Charlie shot a desperate look at Ms. Quill. “I didn’t say we weren’t family, I am just not his mother. He is my nephew.”

“And you?” She looked at Charlie.

Ms. Quill once more answered for him. “He is my nephew as well. I am looking after them while their parents are away.”

“Oh, I thought they…”

“No, they are just a very touchy feely family.”

Doctor Freeman pursed her lips and starred at them. She didn’t believe them, but she was her neighbour apparently. “Fine, 10 minutes only. He needs rest.”

They followed her through the swinging doors. The colour drained from Charlie’s face. People were crying, he saw a sheet placed over a person in bed. He wished he had never seen medical dramas; it made the situation only worse.

They turned a corner and saw Matteusz lying in a bed. He had tubes coming out of his hand. His face was calm. Charlie stood beside his bed, leaning towards him. “Matteusz,” he whispered. But there was no response. He held his hand, careful not to disturb the tubes.

“He may need a minute,” Doctor Freeman interrupted. “The anesthetic takes a while to wear off.” She held up her two hands, and motioned ten minutes, then left to the desk.

Looking back at Matteusz, he felt his hand getting squeezed. “Charlie,” Matteusz smiled over at him.

There were so many things he wanted to say to him. “Don’t ever leave me,” was what had come out. Matteusz pressed his hand on Charlie’s cheek, cupping it. “Never,” he replied.

“That isn’t what I meant,” Charlie tried to explain. “I was scared. I can’t lose you to.”

“I am fine,” Matteusz tried to reassure him. “I will be fine. Just tired.”

The doctor returned with an orderly. “That is it for now, we need to move him to his room. You can come back tomorrow during visiting hours.”

Matteusz looked worried. “No. Tomorrow, my job.”

Charlie squeezed his hand. “It will be ok. I will call Jeff in the morning, he will understand. Don’t worry about it, just be well.” Charlie leaned over and kissed him on the lips, pausing to rest his forehead to his.

“Brothers are they,” the doctor gave an annoyed look at Ms. Quill.

“Sickening how close the are isn’t it.” The Doctor rolled her eyes and left with Matteusz.

Charlie didn’t want him to go, but had no choice in the matter. For the third time that day he saw Matteusz being transported from him. He didn’t like it. Ms. Quill grabbed his opposite shoulder, gently turned him round and moved him down the corridor.

Ms. Quill made an Uber request as they left Matteusz; it arrived as they exited the hospital. They rode in silence. It was quarter to nine when arrived home. Ms. Quill turned on the light in the living room and sat down to read her novel.

Charlie climbed up the stairs to their room. Turning on the light, he could see the bed sheet twisted from picking up Matteusz. He turned the light off again and lay on the bed; hugging Matteusz’s pillow.

 


	4. Miss Quill might, in the smallest possible way, miss Matteusz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Matteusz in the hospital, Miss Quill finds sitting in the living room isn't as comfortable as it use to be. For Matteusz he finds a late night visitor.

Ms. Quill sat in her chair, picked up her book and began to read.

Every night that week, Matteusz had come down the stairs at nine o’clock.  He would make and set a cup of coffee down on the table next to her, always on a coaster. He would also leave her three pieces of chocolate. Then he would sit in his chair and read.

The clock ticked at nine. Ms. Quill waited for the sound of Matteusz coming down the stairs. It was reflex, or something she was just accustomed to; but not tonight. There would be no footsteps, no fumbling in the kitchen. She would have to make her own coffee.

She looked at Matteusz’s empty chair, and then went back to her book. The room felt empty. He had been gone before; there was the vampire bunny attack on Wednesday night that had kept him and Charlie late. But tonight he was alone, in the hospital.

She became confused by the sound of steps down the stairs. He couldn’t be back, could he? She heard the familiar sound of fumbling in the kitchen and returned to her book. Coffee was set on her table.

She rather liked the irony of the situation. She was slave to the prince, and the prince’s lover serves her coffee. She reached for her mug. Something was out of place. The coaster. The chocolates were strewn on the table. She quickly glanced at Matteusz. It wasn’t him; Charlie was sitting in Matteusz’s chair.

She wanted to yell at him, “what are you doing in his chair!” But she stopped herself. He had tears in his eyes. So 3 billion people murdered and not a tear, his lover gets sick and he is waterworks. She ignored him; that was her kindness.

At ten, following Matteusz’s routine, he got up and went to his room. Sitting alone in the living room she no longer felt comfortable. She picked up her book and left.

 

* * *

 

 

Matteusz was asleep in his bed, but something had roused him. He rubbed his eyes, then looked at the clock, 10:30. He yawned and turned his head to the window. Sitting in the chair by the window was Ms. Quill, reading. On his table was his Physics book. He was too tired to read physics, but picked up the book and set it on his chest. It didn’t take long for him to fall under sleep’s spell.

 

* * *

 

Matteusz woke in the morning, the nurse arriving with his breakfast on a tray. He pressed the button on the remote to sit the bed up. A chair at the window caught his attention. Had Ms. Quill actually been there?


	5. Gift of the heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is going to visit Matteusz in the hospital, but is uncertain what to bring him in way of a gift. He discovers that a gift of the heart means far more to Matteusz then anything he could buy.

Charlie came down the stairs at nine. Visiting hours started at ten, but he grew impatient, he had had a restless night. It felt strange not having Matteusz there. He loved him, but didn’t realize that absence would make him so anxious. Maybe it is just because of the hospital, he thought.

Growing up Charlie was shielded from sickness and the ill. Despite watching medical dramas, it always seemed disconnected from reality and life. He hadn’t really thought Matteusz might succumb to an illness. It just reminded him again how fragile life was.

Downstairs he looked for Ms. Quill, but she wasn’t to be found. He thought she might want to come with him, but that would be unQuill like. She meant to be gone, he figured.

Charlie’s phone chimed, the Uber had arrived. Leaving the flat he wondered if Matteusz would return tonight. He thought he might call April and hangout with her if Matteusz needed to stay, he needed the distraction.

Charlie had Googled things to bring loved ones in the hospital. Suggestions ranged from balloons, to cards and everything in between. He had stared at the images for sometime, but none of them felt right. He saw a cute bear that he thought maybe he might like, but had an idea of something else he wanted to do, something that showed he cared not just dropped a twenty at a hospital gift shop.

When he arrived he saw a lady carrying balloons with get well soon wrote on them. Charlie began to second-guess his plan. Would not bringing balloons seem cold? Matteusz was well, alive, surely that should be celebrated. But Matteusz didn’t like to fuss over material things. Charlie was conflicted. The clipboard from the previous night had made him question how much he really knew about Matteusz. I will go to the gift shop, he thought to himself.

A lady held the door for him as he entered the shop, he thanked her and began to peruse. It had all the trappings he had feared. He shook his head at the prices too, five balloons for twenty-five quid. Matteusz would be furious. In the end he bought a small bouquet of flowers. They seemed more thoughtful.

The receptionist at the main desk directed him to Matteusz’s room. Charlie’s stomach knotted. Being in the hospital made him uncomfortable. He dreaded going into the room. He felt awful thinking it, but he couldn’t bear to see him suffering, unable to help.

He drew closer and saw Matteusz through the window, sitting in bed. He looked better, but bored. Charlie quickly opened the door, nerves turning to anxiousness. “Matteusz.”

His boyfriend turned to him and smiled. “Charlie.”

Looking Matteusz over he saw the tubes in his hand had been removed, and he wore a big smile. He crossed the room and held his hand. “I got these for you, it is appropriate?”

“They are very nice, thank you.” Damn, Charlie thought. People only say nice when they don’t like something, I should have gotten the balloons.

Matteusz moved over and patted the bed. “Are you sure?” Charlie asked. Matteusz just smiled. Charlie sat on the bed facing him. “How are you doing?”

“I am fine, my side is still sore, but I feel ok.” He took Charlie’s hands and closed his eyes. “I missed this.”

“What?” Charlie blushed.

“You being here. When I sleep with you, my dreams are pleasant. Last night I had some strange dreams. I even thought Ms. Quill had visited me in the night. The drugs must have done a number on me.”

“I had something better in mind to give you,” Charlie interrupted, still flustered about the flowers. “But I was afraid you might not like it.”

Matteusz held Charlie’s hand. “What is it?”

Charlie opened his bag and pulled out a sketchbook. “I had a hard time sleeping last night as well, just worried I suppose. I thought about what to give you to show you that I love you.”  
  
“You do not need to give me gift to show your love. But I am curious,” he smiled.

“Sitting at the computer last night I wanted to look at photos of you, and us. But we don’t have many. So I started to sketch some of our memories down. It isn’t quite the same.” Matteusz opened the book and looked at the first picture. A tear came to his eye. It was a picture of him, sitting at his desk in physics, the first time they saw each other. He turned the pages. Charlie had drawn all their moments together from first lunch, to kiss, to shower, to him cooking for them.

Tears had formed in Charlie’s eyes. “I know some of the moments are mixed feelings, like our first night together, to seeing you wheeled away from me last night. But each holds meaning to me.”

“Charlie,” Matteusz’s brushed his tears with his hands. “I love it all, it is the story of us.” He stooped forward to give him a hug. “No one has given me a gift like this before. It came from your heart,” Sitting back he put his hand on Charlie’s cheek. “Promise me you will add to it, all our memories going forward.”

Charlie smiled. He liked it. “Now if only you were leaving this place it would be perfect.”

“I am, leaving that is. The doctor is to make final visit at noon, if all stays well, I can go home.”

Charlie felt relieved. “Right, that gives us two hours then. Good, I drew something else up.”

“More pictures?”

“No.” Charlie sat beside Matteusz and rested his head on the wall. “Last night the nurse gave me a form to fill in on you, and I felt awful. I didn’t know if you had had a previous operation, who your doctor is, how much you weigh. ”

“Charlie, those aren’t that important.” Matteusz stopped. “It must have been hard, being placed in that position. If things were reversed, I would have felt the same way.”

“It was your birthday,” Charlie went quiet. “I didn’t know your birthday. We have shared so much with each other, but things have moved so quickly I never had the chance to ask you things like when is your birthday? So I made a list of things I want to know about you.” He pulled out a list and gave it to Matteusz.

He glanced it over, it was six pages long. It had everything from date of birth, to favourite colour to his first word as a child. Matteusz loved Charlie, and he was only too happy to answer and find out more about Charlie as well. “Where should we begin?”


	6. Matteusz's kindness speaks no words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home from the hospital. Charlie has been busy getting everything Matteusz may need to feel comfortable. But at nine o'clock Matteusz has one more thing he needs to do.

That night Charlie had set the bed up with lots of pillows. He placed a drink and sandwich on the night table. It joined the Kleenex and Tylenol he placed there earlier. Everything he thought Matteusz might need during the night.

“I love you,” Matteusz said to Charlie giving him a light squeeze. Charlie smiled, but kept a worried eye on him. He knew he would be fine, but he looked pale, still not himself. It made him hurt.

The clock ticked, 9pm. Matteusz, looked at Charlie, “I will be back.” Charlie tried to protest, but Matteusz gave him a smile.

“Let me help you downstairs at least…” Charlie’s offer was cut short by a shake of Matteusz’s head.

“I will be back soon.” Matteusz, walked down the stairs, a little slower then usual. Went into the kitchen and made coffee. He set the mug down on the coaster, but winced bending over to place the chocolates. He lost his grip and his book fell from his hand. Without looking Ms. Quill gracefully caught it and held it out to him.

He took the book and gave a weak smile, but it went unnoticed. He sat in his chair and put the book on his lap. It was hard to find a comfortable position but did his best.

A few moments later he heard Charlie come down the stairs. He sat down in the chair opposite them. Ms. Quill sneered at the interloper, but Matteusz gave him a brief smile. The three sat there reading in silence.

At ten, Charlie yawned and looked towards Matteusz. He got up and went to their room. Matteusz stayed. By 10:30 and he found himself nodding off. He closed his book and got up. Not thinking, while he passed Ms. Quill, he said “Good night.”

She gave an annoyed look from behind her book. All these changes to their routine she thought to herself, was she to expect slumber parties next. She lowered her book and looked at him. He paused. Matteusz was pale. Well he was always pale, she thought, but sickly. She continued to scan his face. “You are alright?”

Matteusz was surprised by the words. Concern. “Yes,” he replied.

She carefully watched him, and then waved her mug in the air. “I need coffee.” He nodded his head and took the mug to the kitchen. Still walking slowly. He poured a fresh cup and returned. She watched as he placed the cup on the coaster. His hands steady. He is fine she thought to herself.

"Good.” She hadn’t meant to say that. “Night,” she quickly added. Damn. She buried herself back in her book.

Matteusz smiled a little as he climbed the stairs; sure he was out of her sight. He saw Charlie lying in bed as he entered their room. Charlie lifted the blankets for him, as he eased himself in. He looked at his boyfriend and gave him a kiss. “Thank you.”

“For?” Charlie asked curious.

Matteusz motioned to his night stand, “all this, and for joining us.”

"I had begun to think you fell asleep down there. You usually come up at ten.”

“I did not think it right to come up same time as you.” He put his hand on Charlie’s shoulder and continued. “If we come up together, it reinforces you have someone and she does not.”

“I do not do this because I feel sorry for Ms. Quill. I know what it is like to be lonely. I have been alone most of my life.” He reached for Charlie’s hand and held it in his. “Coming here to London, I struggled to learn the language. I would sit by myself to eat lunch, or read a book. But I started to get judging looks from people. I was lonely, but their looks made me feel truly alone.”

“I started to sit in the library on the bench with the other students. I was just as alone, but it looked like I was with friends. People stopped staring; in someway it only made me feel worse. They had told me with their eyes that there was something wrong with me, but I didn’t know how to fix it.”

“Then I met you.” He caressed Charlie’s cheek. “That happy accident bumping into you in the lunchroom. At first I thought you were judging me for being alone. But, you shared you were alone too. I felt relieved others felt like me. Then you did me a kindness,” He looked into Charlie’s eyes. “You invited me to sit with you.”

“And eat all your lunch,” Charlie grinned.

Matteusz laughed, “and eat all my lunch. But it didn’t matter. I liked you and your strangeness. I just felt at ease with you. I didn’t feel you wanted anything but my company, that…that was enough.”

“You and Ms. Quill have witnessed such horrors, lost so much.” Charlie avoided Matteusz’s gaze. “My family disowned me, and I lost my home. This flat has become a refuge.”

Matteusz, placed his hand on Charlie’s cheek, gently pulling towards him. “You told me here we can make our own family. I love you, and my new family. But it isn’t just the two of us Ms. Quill lives here to. She is part of our ‘strange’ family. I am here for you and you for me. I want to be here for her as well. I don’t think she would talk to me of her pain, maybe a stranger she is certain to never see again.” Charlie smiled; he could picture that.

“Me…us, sitting in quiet, I am trying to be the kids in the library. But I want to be more than those kids. I want her to know I see her, but don’t judge her. So I bring her coffee and chocolate, the things she enjoys. I can’t stop her from feeling lonely, but I can show her she isn’t alone.”

Charlie didn’t think it possible that he could love Matteusz more then he did. He was so grounded, and had such empathy towards people. He didn’t think living on earth would have been anywhere near as satisfying as it had, had he not met Matteusz.

“I am glad you bumped into me.” Charlie said resting his head on Matteusz’s chest, arm encircling him.

“It changed my life.”

 


End file.
